


lock me up, baby, throw away the key

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost ;), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bed Humping, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Feminization, Forced Ejaculation, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Wood, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Princess - Freeform, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Seated Peeing, Some d/s tones, Submissive Harry, Watching People Sleep, Wet Dream, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<i> <span>Zayn blinked at him again, contemplating that image and finding it hotter than he dared admit. "D'you think you could go longer now? Say... A week? Seven days, six nights? Starting Sunday, you're free the next Sunday morning?" he asked curiously, grinning again. </span>
</i></p><p>
 <i> <span>"I-- is this, like, a bet?" Harry replied with burning cheeks. He looked pretty already, shirt off, trousers and underwear down around his ankles, cock cage on full display. </span>
</i></p><p>Or, the one where Harry has a cock cage</p>
            </blockquote>





	lock me up, baby, throw away the key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liyumpeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/gifts).



> Hi! I took the prompt: "Zayn draws all over Harrys torso, filling in all the spots he doesnt have tattoos until he dips further down and discovers something new to entertain himself with" and _ran so fucking far with it_
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!!! I couldn't pick at first what Zayn would find: panties? a pussy? a mario carnivorous plant???
> 
>  
> 
> _I went with cock cage :)_

Five in the evening, rumbling along in tour bus one, and Harry and Zayn were curled up and napping in relative peace, the rest of the lads having decided to play strip poker on the second bus. 

  


Well.

  


Harry was napping, anyway. Zayn was so bored he'd grabbed a Sharpie and was genuinely contemplating scribbling penises on Harry's face.

  


Zayn traced the outline of Harry's rose tattoo with the bottom of the marker, smiling faintly and chuckling. They were holed up on Harry's bunk, tucked into the mattress as he gently ran his fingers down across his tummy next, playing in between the ridges of his abdomen. 

  


"S'it alright if I actually draw?" Zayn asked softly, his voice hushed automatically in the serene silence of the ride, only occasionally disturbed by quiet sounds of the tour bus' turn signal blinking on or the crunch of the tires. Harry, sleepy-eyed and rumpled-hair, blinked slowly and nodded, half awake. Zayn grinned faintly and uncapped the marker, circling his right nipple and laughing softly. Harry was bare-chested and completely unselfconscious about it, as usual.

  


Zayn started doodling his signature across Harry's chest, humming thoughtfully as he drew whatever came to mind: a cat, a skateboard, the Batman symbol. Eventually, he ran out of torso canvas, and pouted cutely at the now asleep and snoring noisily boy. Shrugging, he tugged Harry's trousers down, intent on gaining more skin to draw on, revealing black knickers. That wasn't the big surprise; hell, half of the fandom had realized Harry enjoyed some more feminine expression. They'd teased him a little and then moved on. A man could wear lady's panties if he felt like it. 

  


It was the metal contraption hugging his cock that made Zayn pause, mouth gaping. Smooth steel, ribbed and curved faintly with his soft prick encased within. It connected just behind his balls, a tiny lock that insured it wouldn't open. Zayn was genuinely stunned speechless for a moment, and then found his voice with a loud squawk. 

  


"Harry?!" Zayn demanded, the marker forgotten and leaving a smear of black against the duvet before it tumbled clean off the mattress. "What the hell, man?"

  


Harry started, eyes fluttering open, his hands flapping uselessly against his chest a few times before he sat up groggily and stared at Zayn with wide pupils rounded like the moon. He glanced down, curls a mess around his face and mouth turned a bit into a groan of confusion. Realization dawned in his tired eyes, and he struggled to yank his jeans and knickers back up, Zayn basically sitting on his thighs. 

  


"I-- it doesn't-- you--" Harry stuttered and sputtered helplessly, eyes huge and as frightened as a skittish fawn. "It's nothing!" His voice had gone weird, squeaky and high, panic written clearly on his face. Zayn jabbed him in the chest with his index finger, a scowl on his face.

  


"That was not nothing! What is it? It-- why would you ever put that on your willy!?" Zayn asked intently, trying to pull his trousers back down again, making Harry gasp like a court maiden instead of the usually brazen vixen he was. 

  


"Stop! Stop! Okay, it's a cock cage!" Harry got out desperately. "Stop undressing me, I'll show you on my own if you get your arse off of me," he grumbled. Zayn obediently stood up and waited, arms crossed loosely over his chest. Harry hopped up sheepishly and drew his trousers and panties down again, fidgeting restlessly. Zayn reached forwards and almost grabbed it, before remembering himself. It was slightly impolite to just grab somebody's junk, after all, even if they were wearing metal on it. 

  


"... Explain it. And yourself. Why are you wearing this-- cock cage did'ja say?" Zayn huffed, peering intently at the sleeve. Harry blushed a bit, cheeks going mottled pink as he carefully picked himself up. 

  


"Well, look, see? It's literally a cage. This is where the lock hooks. It's rigid, see? It's seriously a cage. This one is the best I've ever bought." Harry pointed out each piece, then gestured to the top of the device. "I can wee just fine, though. And it presses flat so you can't see it through the fabric of my pants or trousers," he chuckled warmly. "I can get erections, the cage grows with me, but that's because I bought an expensive, comfortable one specifically for my cock. And my sac is free, don't like the ones that clamp them because it makes me feel uncomfortable instead of safe."

  


Zayn's attention caught on the last bit. "Having a cock cage makes you feel safe?" he asked, cocking his head curiously. He was perplexed, for sure, but he'd seen weirder stuff in porn. 

  


Harry flushed and gulped, mumbling, "Well, yeah. It does. Not that I feel unsafe wearing it!" He swallowed. "It's just, it's like. It makes me feel good? Can't touch myself or wank or anything. Grounds me. One of my first boyfriends locked me up and I haven't gone back. He was afraid of me being unfaithful during the X-Factor fame, so he suggested a chastity thing-- and I loved it. Whenever tour gets hard on me, and I wanna go have a one nighter with a stranger, I lock up instead because I know I'll just be sad after." He shrugged sheepishly. "Dunno. It gets me off but at the same time it doesn't, y'know? 'Cause I can't wank off or come or anything."

  


Zayn blinked slowly at him, digesting his words and smiling crookedly. "So you like to lock your willy up, huh? Gets your rocks off? Bet you come so hard after," he laughed. Harry went bright red. 

  


"... Yeah, yeah I do," he admitted shyly, ducking his head with hot cheeks. "Super intense."

  


"What's the longest you've worn a cage without taking it off for a break?" Zayn hummed, head tilted.

  


"Erm, two days and two and a half nights," Harry hummed, reciting from memory. "Then I ripped it off and stroked myself and came in about thirty seconds. It's hell, really. I think I was doing at least a wank a day during that time period, maybe twice on a great day."

  


Zayn blinked at him again, contemplating that image and finding it hotter than he dared admit. "D'you think you could go longer now? Say... A week? Seven days, six nights? Starting Sunday, you're free the next Sunday morning?" he asked curiously, grinning again. 

  


"I-- is this, like, a bet?" Harry replied with burning cheeks. He looked pretty already, shirt off, trousers and underwear down around his ankles, cock cage on full display. 

  


"Sure. What do you want to wager?"

  


"Five thousand pounds to Lalela. Y'know, that charity I helped out in South Africa," Harry answered firmly. "And to make it even, you can't wank, agreed? Well. You can wank, but no coming. And I can't take my cage off."

  


They agreed; the bet was on. It would start on Sunday.

  


~~~

  


Day One

  


Harry woke up early, nervous and excited. The curtains to his bunk were closed, and he sighed sweetly, a silent exhale. Butterflies fluttered in his tummy, and he slowly brought his hand up to clasp his morning wood. A few strokes in, and he was biting at his knuckles to soften and muffle as much noise as possible. Harry twisted his fist around the thick head on the upstroke, swiping his thumb over the slit and shuddering as the coil in his abdomen snapped and came, hips stuttering as come dribbled down his fingers.

  


Since he was trying to be caged for a week, he'd decided to get in as much wanking time as possible. He stroked off in the shower twice, and fingered himself open and to a leisurely fourth, dry climax on his bed afterwards, panting silently and blissful as his toes curled in the sheets and his eyes fluttered shut, mouth clamped down on a moan. Once he'd cleaned himself up, Harry forced himself to get up as everybody else began to stir.

  


He retreated to the loo regretfully, quickly fumbling his freshly-sanitized cock cage out of its wrapping. Holding his breath, Harry slowly opened it and slid his soft dick inside, clicking it shut just behind the swell of his balls. Shuddering as the cool metal caressed his skin, Harry was absurdly grateful for his incredulous amount of masturbation; he was afraid he might've gotten hard if he hadn't already come four times in two hours. Blowing out a noisy breath, he stretched out and sighed, grabbing the tiny padlock and clicking it to lock it with a soft snick of finality. That was it.

  


He was caged.

  


Sliding on his clothes for the day, since they had an interview today, and a quick rehearsal at the stage tonight for tomorrow's concert, Harry checked himself in the mirror to make sure his cage wasn't peeking out. There was definitely more bulge than usual. Oopsie. Oh well. 

  


~~~

  


Zayn couldn't help but wonder exactly how obvious he was being. Ever since they'd shuffled out of the bus and bustled into hair and make-up, he'd been straining to get a peek at Harry's crotch. He wanted to be sure the lad had actually started it as they'd agreed. It had nothing to do with his newfound fascination of Harry's prick in a cage. 

  


He hadn't spent hours on Google and trolling porn sites the night before doing research. No. Of course not. And he most definitely hadn't wanked off, twice, to the images and remembering how Harry's had looked. That would be absurd.

  


Still. When they got a brief break before the taping started, Zayn grabbed Harry's wrist and tugged him insistently into the restroom, closing the door and leaning back against it before staring at his boy expectantly. Harry flushed and tugged his jeans and briefs down, showing him briefly the obscene metal curving around his cock. 

  


"Happy?" Harry huffed, trying to sound petulant, but Zayn could see a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He nodded.

  


"'M satisfied, yeah. Been okay so far?" So maybe he'd read somewhere it was always good to check and make sure the wearer wasn't uncomfortable. He could really fuck up his dick if he wasn't careful. 

  


"Yeah, it's only been about an hour and half. Your end good too? Get a last wank in?" Harry laughed back. Zayn nodded curtly.

  


"I can assume you've done the same. Fucking reeked of spunk. Even Li said something," he chuckled, shaking his head as he recalled the mildly horrified scrunch of Liam's face. Good lad.

  


"Yup. Anyways... The interview's about to start. Should probably go out, yeah?"

  


They exited together. 

  


~~~

  


Night time was the hardest on both of them. Sure, it'd only been a day, but Zayn was used to a quick pull-off before sleep, and Harry hadn't tried to go overnight in his cage in almost a year. 

  


Harry tossed and turned a majority of the time usually reserved for sleeping, cool metal against his stomach and cock, making him shiver and shake his head. 

  


Zayn was having similar problems trying to drift off, carefully making sure not to touch the semi-chub he had going on, nor rub it against the mattress. 

  


Eventually, they settled down and fell asleep, still fidgety.

  


~~~

  


Day Two

  


Morning came way too early for Harry's liking. He woke up groggily, slightly out of it when he first felt something digging into his cock. He reached forwards and grabbed it preemptively, shivering as his fingers gently traced the skin peeking out from the slots. Harry sighed and gingerly removed his hand. He was hard, which was really just the icing on the cake. Sitting up and snuffling to the loo, he carefully sat on the toilet and pissed through the slat at the top, feeling mildly humiliated.

  


The humiliation doubled when Zayn stumbled in, a small towel wrapped around his waist and a tired look in his eyes. The same whiskey-colored eyes quickly widened in surprise.

  


"I-- you're sitting?" Zayn choked out.

  


"Uh, yeah, it's really hard to aim and wee correctly otherwise without needing to clean the cage thoroughly or dribbling urine everywhere," Harry explained shyly, biting his bottom lip and finishing. He stood and carefully wiped a baby wipe along the top before washing his hands, lingering only a little to watch Zayn climb into the shower, his body slim but strong and well-defined. His cock bobbed between his legs, half-hard and seeming to grow under Harry's rapt gaze. A loud throat clearing caught his attention.

  


Zayn was staring at him pointedly, a faint smirk curled on his lips. "You like what you see?" he asked teasingly, and suddenly Harry's face was on fire.

  


"Just, ah, c-checking to make sure you haven't broken the bet yet," he stuttered out awkwardly, quickly turning to leave-- and slamming into the door with a quiet shriek of surprise. "Ow! Fuck!" Harry groaned, cradling his jaw and quickly scurrying correctly out of the loo.

  


~~~

  


The concert was good, just as pumped up as ever, excited and bouncy and fun. Harry's only problem was he kept needing to readjust his cage, and he could only try and turn around subtly to squeeze and rearrange his junk so many times. Wiggling his hips from side to side didn't help much, either, much to his sheepish chagrin.

  


Zayn seemed to enjoy watching him squirm, at least, if the distinct line of his erection in his jeans was any indication at all. 

  


~~~

  


After, as they were stripping swiftly out of their concert-sweaty clothes into regular ones, Harry accidentally caught the lock on his zipper, hissing noisily and freezing as he struggled to not bellow like a wounded hippo. Soft, sure hands slid past his own useless fingers and carefully untangled his mess. Harry grinned at Zayn shyly and shuffled out of his trousers, having not worn any pants. Apparently, going commando was unacceptable if he was going to be wearing jeans. Good to know. Zayn smiled back. 

  


"Y'wanna go out somewhere?" Louis hummed, having just slid on his Vans.

  


"Nah, think I just wanna watch some telly. We have an actual hotel tonight! Y'know what that means," Harry laughed. Only not. He couldn't wank.

  


"Yeah, 'm good tonight, but you three have fun," Zayn was quick to interject, meeting Harry's eyes. They walked up and rode the elevator together, having gone in a side entrance. Thank god for security. Harry didn't think he was quite up for being mobbed tonight.

  


"Y'wanna watch shit reality tv together?" Zayn invited him. And how was Harry supposed to decline him? Simply impossible, sorry. They stretched out on the mattress and cuddled, and if either of them got boners, they were both too polite to bring it up. They slept much better, curled up like kittens.

  


~~~

  


Day Three

  


Zayn woke with a knee poking him in the belly, a mouthful of brown, strawberry-scented curls, and loud snoring in his ear. Plus there might've been some dribble on his neck. 

  


Yawning massively, he stretched out and sat up, straightening a crick in his spine and huffing. Harry stirred, too, eyes fluttering open as he stared at Zayn with a heavy, half-lidded gaze. He smiled, lips puffy and shiny with spit, then yawned right back and cracked every bone in his body.

  


"Morning, Hazza," Zayn greeted warmly. "Sleep well? There's about a puddle of drool on my shirt. Thanks for that." Harry giggled and flopped dramatically face first onto the bed.

  


"I did, thanks for asking," he hummed in reply, grinning at Zayn and shaking his head. "God, ' m horny," he mumbled softly, groaning and gently rubbing his cock into the mattress. Zayn felt an answering twitch in his boxers, but he kept his face impassive despite the fact he was watching one of his best mates hitching his hips against a bed.

  


"... Harry, c'mon. You're almost halfway through, love. No giving in now," Zayn ordered. Much to his shock, Harry's light thrusts stilled immediately. He turned his head to the side and snuffled, cheeks hot and eyes slitted. "Ah. Good. 'M gonna go get ready, I think we're driving most of today. There'll be a flight at the end, too, so. I dunno. Make sure you're all set for security at the airport." 

  


He left Harry red-faced and whining on the bed.

  


~~~

  


Harry paid his way through security, and also mentioning his metal situation. The lady scanning him through looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, and her eyes stayed glued to Harry's crotch until they finally bundled through. At least the flight wasn't bad, a peaceful red eye where nobody even attempted to bother them, and Harry managed to sleep pretty well after taking some sleeping pills. His dreams were intense, though, like they usually were when he medicated. 

  


It was a sex dream, unsurprisingly, since he was just about on his fourth day in the cage, and his body was going a little bit crazy. Just a little bit. There was stubble rubbing against the pale insides of his thighs, scraping against his sensitive cheeks before delving between. He shuddered and gasped, unable to see who started to lick him open with slow, broad, and sure strokes of tongue. Hands curled around his hips and forced him further open, making him shudder and whimper, panting a little as the licks got faster and deeper, low, greedy growls escaping his mysterious lover. 

  


Harry went willingly, his eyes sliding shut as his toes curled in the sheets, and he twitched back into the tongue slid into his hole. His cock slapped against his belly, and he felt so grateful, so happy to be free of his cage. To feel his erection rub against his tummy and scrape against the ridges of his abs, smearing precome all over his torso. 

  


"Feels so good," he moaned, working back against the tongue lapping his arse open like a feast. Harry struggled to raise his head, feeling drunk and swirly, catching sight of flopped-over black hair, scruff, and burning, whiskey-colored eyes.

  


Harry jolted awake with a snuffle, gasping as he pulled his blanket up and sleep trousers down. His cock, nestled in its cage, dribbled precome nonstop down the stainless steel bars. But he wouldn't be able to release. The strap around his balls was tight now, constricting his base, making it genuinely impossible for him to come. He felt like crying, and indulged himself briefly before waddling to the loo and cleaning up gingerly. What a flight.

  


~~~

  


Day Four

  


He could tell Harry was getting twitchy, wound up, and tetchy now. He was snappish and frazzled during the bus ride to the hotel, adjusting himself constantly and not engaging with anybody like he usually did. Zayn could guess his mind was fixed firmly on his cock. He felt the same way. It would be so very, very nice to wank and have an orgasm. Still. He wanted to win. He was an incredibly chill person, but that didn't mean he wasn't fiercely competitive.

  


"Hey, darling, you want a cuddle?" Zayn invited the puffed-up pussycat. Harry grudgingly made his way over and splayed out beside him, resting his head on his thighs and looking faintly miserable. "You doing okay?" Zayn asked softly, privately, beginning to card his fingers and hands through his curls while smiling faintly. Harry grunted and burrowed further into his lap, curling up like a massive, human-shaped kitten. Harry fell asleep like that, snoring faintly, Zayn's hands tangled up in his hair. 

  


Harry didn't stir again until they'd reached the hotel, yawning and asking Zayn if he wanted to room again this go around. Zayn agreed, obviously, and they had some chill time before ordering room service for dinner. After watching a DVR'ed copy of Love, Actually, Harry was bored and rather itching for something fun.

  


"... Wanna go swimming?" Harry suddenly piped up, eyes gleaming. "I haven't been going to the gym or running like I usually do, 'cos the cage will hurt me, but I really need to let some energy out. Please?"

  


Zayn was weak, alright? A beautiful boy with pretty, pink lips and big eyes and twirly curls easily got a yes out of him within seconds. Harry happily slid on swimming trunks and waited for Zayn, and they went down and managed to sweet talk the staff into letting them use the pool. 

  


~~~

  


Dripping wet from their pool excursion and letting everything hang out in the sauna was a bad idea. Zayn had these eyes, dark and predatory, that he kept feeling running along his body, lingering on his cage. Harry swallowed the thick air and found it to not to be the only reason he was having some trouble breathing right. 

  


He was so hot, so sweaty and wet, his cock cage nestled to his hips as he looked at Zayn sprawled out on the opposite bench, face serene and eyes closed. "... Should head back, now," Harry sighed, slowly putting his trunks back on. Zayn did the same. And they went up together, finished drying off, and fell into bed, on opposite sides. 

  


Neither drifted off until Zayn rolled around to curl Harry into his front and they cuddled, Harry the little spoon with Zayn as the big.

  


~~~

  


Day Five

  


Harry woke up with a boner poking him in the bum, Zayn's hips jolting into him, and a wet spot spreading across his sleep trousers. He grunted softly and tried to sit up, slapping at Zayn's chest in order to prevent him from humping his defenseless arse anymore. 

  


"Wake up," he croaked. "Zee, s'not fair to win by you coming in your sleep, so wake up," Harry huffed, stumbling out of the bed and almost falling. Zayn moaned breathlessly and sat up groggily, his hips finally stilling as his cock smacked into his lower belly and stuck, precome keeping it there. The poor thing looked completely out of it, eyes glassy and hair matted and falling into his face. Harry groaned and looked away, his matching morning erection pressing his cock insistently into his own stomach.

  


"Go-- Go shower, or something," Harry grumbled like a petulant kitten having a hissy fit. "Get your beautiful face away from me. Maybe you need a cage too," he grunted, waving an impatient hand at him, his cheeks flushed and eyes over bright. Zayn stared incredulously for a few seconds, then stood up and sauntered past on his way to the loo. 

  


The fucker let his cock swing free, and Harry's gaze followed it raptly out of the room, watching the thick hardness, flushed a dusky pink as it dribbled precome down the veined shaft to pool on his balls. 

  


Harry salivated.

  


~~~

  


They stayed in separate rooms that night, after an awkward day of avoiding one another. Harry shopped with Niall while Louis, Liam, and Zayn spent the majority of the day playing the newest FIFA. Exhausted, they ate pizza together before watching The Avengers. Harry conked out on the couch, snoring noisily and making everybody complain, despite their utterly fond and endeared smiles.

  


Zayn was the last to retire to their respective rooms, just watching Harry sleep. He really was gorgeously innocent in slumber. His skin was moonlight pale, lips a soft pink in the glow from the kitchen, his eyelashes curling delicately on his cherub cheeks, curls a pretty cascade around his face like a frame. 

  


Zayn was struck by the intense desire to kiss him, claim those pretty, strawberry lips as his own. Swallowing, he leaned over and pressed his mouth to his temple in a soft kiss. 

  


"Night, Hazza," he murmured, eyes darting down towards where he knew Harry was caged.

  


He forced himself to leave a few minutes later, after tucking Harry into blankets like a massive burrito.

  


~~~ 

  


Day Six

  


As he stood in his morning shower, water cascading down his spine and curling around his hips to run through the bars on his cage, Harry thought about how he only had one more day to last before he won. Just one more day before he could get his hands around his dick once more, properly, hold it a little, play around, have a wank, and, fuck, didn't an orgasm sound so lovely?

  


He didn't know what to do if he and Zayn tied. Would they both donate? Neither? He was still donating even if he did win. The people at Lalela were worth every single pence. 

  


So. Harry decided to make Zayn lose.

  


~~~

  


Zayn was stretched out on the main sofa, sleepy but contented and full after a lovely breakfast of French toast and halal sausage. He yawned softly and shuddered, eyes sliding closed as he leaned happily in and soaked up sunshine through the huge windows. 

  


A sudden weight practically expelled the breath from his lungs, and he gasped in surprise, eyes sliding open. A happy, freshly-showered Harry was sat in his lap, eyes gleaming like a challenge as he impatiently shook damp curls from his face.

  


"Hi, Zaynie," he hummed, fluttering his lashes and smiling winningly. "How're you?" Harry asked with a faint giggle to his words. Zayn couldn't help but automatically grin back, despite their being a lovely Harry with nothing but a towel and a smile sat on him. 

  


"'M good, love. What's up?" Zayn replied in return, stretching out and smiling crookedly. "Seem like you've got your mind on something, darling."

  


Harry shifted his lean and lanky body down onto Zayn's, pressing them together intimately. "Just been thinking about the bet," he confessed.

  


"Yeah? What about it? Only one more day and a night, huh? You excited?" Zayn knew it was a bit of a dumb question. He could feel just exactly how excited Harry was, his cage pressed to his belly, in a clearly erect position. 

  


"Yeah," Harry sighed wistfully. "'M gonna come so hard. I can't wait. The sex dreams have been vivid, intense, and nonstop. Didn't know it was possible to actually crave an orgasm," he murmured slowly, his voice syrupy and hungry. Zayn stiffened slightly in more ways than one, his shoulders tensing as his cock gave a traitorous twitch against Harry's abdomen. Zayn didn't need to see his smirk to feel it, it was so smug. His pretty lips curling on a shit-eating grin. "Looks like you feel the same way, huh?"

  


"It's nothing," Zayn was quick to say, trying to shift back a little. Gain a little space away from silky-soft, strawberry-scented curls and the honey smell of his smooth skin. Erase the green eyes nearly obscured by ravenous black pupils, dilated massively. Definitely  forget about the perfectly plump and shiny mouth he so badly wanted to kiss puffy and sore, to see wrapped around his prick and sucking like he was born to take cock. God, he was at full blown erection now.

  


"Sure doesn't feel like nothing," Harry murmured huskily, his hand creeping down between their bodies, lightly stroking once through his joggers. Zayn's breath hitched and he stared into Harry's gaze, searching; they'd always played a little more than the others, but they'd backed off when it got too much before. He could see Harry had absolutely no intentions of stopping, and he moaned as slender fingers slid into his waistband and wrapped around his leaking dick, thumbing at the head immediately while dragging a nail against the slit. 

  


"Fuck, Harry," Zayn moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he couldn't keep himself from arching into his perfect touch, the sure hand stroking his erection, teasing the edge below the top on the upstroke before palming swiftly across the tip. His breath hitched on another groan, and he panted in surprise as he already felt the tell tale coil in his lower belly. 

  


Abruptly, Harry disappeared, clambering of his thighs and kneeling between them instead, tucking himself down submissively before tugging Zayn's sweat pants down enough to let his wet cock slap out against his tummy, leaving precome smeared across his navel. Harry bent down after folding himself in half neatly, warm breath hovering over his dick for just a moment-- and then searing, tight, hot, wet heat, suckling softly and taking him deeper within moments, working him sloppily as drool dripped steadily down Harry's chin. His eyes were closed, and he was practically panting, hips twitching restlessly, sucking on Zayn's cock like he was enjoying a particularly delicious ice lolly.

  


Zayn swore and then shuddered as he finally gave in to the sweet perfection of Harry's mouth, panting raggedly as his climax crested in waves of pure pleasure, crashing over him intensely as his hips jerked up against Harry's face. His boy didn't even sputter or gag, just swallowed like he was absolutely starving for it, then popped off lewdly, a string of drool and come connecting his spent, limp prick and Harry's mouth for a grief, tenuous moment. 

  


He stared at Harry, winded and amazed, and then the little shit started to giggle. "I win! I won! You have to donate! I'm gonna donate too, though, yeah?" Harry hummed. Zayn was in shock, just staring and gaping. Harry flushed red and ducked his head down, grinning weakly. "Uh. Yeah. Haha?"

  


"Oh my god, Hazza," Zayn wheezed a laugh. "You're such a little, dirty cheat. Didn't think you had it in ya, really." 

  


"... Yeah, well. I wanted to give ten thousand pounds to Lalela, not just five," Harry huffed.

  


"Well, that means you can take the cock cage off," Zayn pointed out. Harry's face crumpled and he immediately looked keyed up and anxious. Zayn, not an idiot, took notice. "Hey, hey. It's alright. We don't have to, little love," he gentled. Harry looked embarrassed but relieved as he nodded slowly.

  


"Just want one more night. Prove I can be a good boy, please?"

  


And that-- that was new. Zayn gently curled his hands around Harry's love handles and tugged him in. "Okay. If you keep it on tonight, I'll let you take it off in the morning. Give you a treat for working so hard this week," he murmured, carding his fingers through his shiny curls and kissing his bare shoulder. "Gonna be a good boy, yeah?" Zayn tested the words out on his tongue, loving the way they curled off of it, intimate and husky.

  


"... Thank you," Harry muttered back, cheeks red. "For not, like, freaking out about anything. Not everybody can deal with cock cages and submission and stuff. I-- ah, really, really appreciate it, babe," he told him privately. Zayn smiled back, and pulled him in for a nap.

  


~~~

  


Day Seven

  


Harry was up early. Too early. He stared at his mobile's screen, flashing the numbers 1:37 at him. He couldn't sleep any longer, though. He'd tried his best, really; curled up and drifted off around nine, but now he was awake and so hard he couldn't breathe correctly. 

  


Despite the fact Zayn was just a hair's breadth away, he couldn't keep himself from reaching down to touch himself. He gripped his cage and let out a silent exhale, eyes fluttering shut as he lightly stroked his skin through the bars. It felt so good. Everything was so heightened. Every touch made his body shiver, his erogenous zones twice as sensitive due to lack of contact where he usually expected it.

  


He pinched his top right nipple and shuddered, mouth dropping open soundlessly. Harry's eyes fluttered shut, and he trailed his fingertips down his torso, gently teasing every dip, every ridge, every plane on his way down to grip his cock again. He was so hard, so painfully aroused, and his balls felt swollen and needy, so desperate to release they throbbed faintly. He swallowed a harsh breath as he ran his fingers through the precome puddling on his belly and dipped them down to circle his rim. Sweat dripped down his pale skin, and he shivered, the air too hot for the blankets piled over them. 

  


Harry stirred just enough to kick them off, settling his feet on the bed so he could better reach his arse, gently sliding two fingers in after teasing the sensitive, twitching rim for awhile. He lazily worked the digits in and out, his cock fat and spasming every time he grazed his prostate. Harry did his best to stay quiet, but he couldn't muffle his moan as he slid a third, slick finger in, beginning to fuck himself greedily with his own hand, the other clenched in the sheets, his hips working back into his own touch. 

  


His cage rattled with every thrust, the lock clinking against the bars and making him pant. Shuddering, Harry worked desperately towards orgasm, couldn't release the tension building to ever higher heights in his tummy. He started to whine, high-pitched keening that mewls that made him shiver anew with how slutty he sounded. Like he was just begging for somebody to take care of him.

  


He started to relentlessly massage his prostate, and began to mindlessly twitch his hips, come dripping down his cock and puddling by his balls. He still hadn't orgasmed, though, just milked himself a bit, and he wanted to genuinely cry, frustrated beyond belief.

  


And then hands not his own were touching him.

  


~~~

  


Harry was so beautiful, so ethereal as he fingerfucked himself in the moonlight too early and too late in the day. His necklaces gently jangling together, swinging against his collarbone, his body all taut lines and soft curves, jiggling faintly, skin pale and otherworldly. His mouth was open and shiny, an invitation to devour as he huffed eager breaths out, eyelashes casting shadows over his dull pink cheeks, his curls swishing with every movement as they tumbled down in playful spirals. Zayn wanted to wreck him.

  


"C'mon, baby, let's take your cage off. You did so fucking good, princess, 'm so proud of you," Zayn purred, gently stilling his movements and lightly tugging his fingers out of his slick, puffy hole, which wetly twitched and begged for more. "Stay still, baby, please. Gonna set you free," he murmured to Harry, who stared at him dazedly as his chest heaved for breath. 

  


A soft click and the lock sprang open, leaving Zayn to gently unthread it and slowly split the cage in half, carefully pulling it off Harry's throbbing dick, stiff and near purple with blood. 

  


"That feel good?" Zayn coaxed gently, running two fingers down his length. Harry whimpered and his body was wracked with shivers. "That must feel good. Being free again? Don't worry, I'm here. I'll take care of you, Hazza. Want me to fuck you?"

  


Harry was beyond proper words and coherent sentences, having been edging himself in and out of their bizarre mating ritual foreplay, simply nodding and babbling, "Please, please, please." Zayn lightly shushed him, pulling lube from the nightstand and quickly slicking himself up. 

  


"All stretched out?" Zayn checked, winding him up as he slid three wet fingers in to check. Harry gasped a soft, broken whimper, going rigid as his toes curled against the mattress and he arched into a c-shape, come splattering out onto his tummy, reaching as far as his butterfly tattoo. Strands of semen littered his torso, and he breathed heavily as if he had just been running, tears trickling down his cheeks as he snuffled wetly.

  


Zayn gaped.

  


"Princess? You okay? I-- you alright?" Zayn asked a bit uselessly, pulling his fingers out and making Harry near sob.

  


"Please, please, please, fuck me," Harry begged, reaching up and pulled Zayn into him, wrapping his limbs around him like an octopus and holding tight. "Fuck. Please, just take me," Harry begged. Pearly ropes of semen stayed glistening on his chest, and Zayn looked at him breathlessly. He couldn't say no, positioning his cock at Harry's entrance, feeling his body heat and rubbing a few times along his tightening hole before sliding in a smooth stroke, seating himself to the hilt inside Harry's tight, warm body. 

  


They both froze for a moment, even their breath knocked out. They found each other's eyes, and then Zayn pulled back, making Harry squirm and groan, huffing a pant into his shoulder as his cock, never gone soft, twitched in the puddle of come it rested against. Zayn thrusted back in, setting up a rapid, deep rhythm that made Harry begin to cry freely, tears trickling down his face as he moaned for more.

  


Zayn knew he wouldn't, couldn't last long, not when Harry was so tight, such velvety soft heat, clenched up and almost refusing to release his erection. Sweat dripped into his eye, and he shook his hair from his face, growling as he fucked Harry deeper and harder, making him near scream as the other boy raked his nails down his back. Zayn came with a low gasp, biting at Harry's neck and shuddering, his hips stuttering twice before stopping, come filling Harry's passage.

  


Harry hadn't come yet, on the brink of near insanity from pain, pleasure, and overstimulation after such a barren week. Zayn pulled back with floppy limbs, groaning weakly as he stared at Harry's face, his wobbly lower lip, and still hard and twitching prick. Licking his lips, Zayn tugged Harry's thighs apart and bent, sliding between his bouncy cheeks and swiping his tongue against his hole in a rough, broad strike with the flat of it. Harry arched into an unnatural shape and screamed so hard his voice broke, broken sobs clawing from his mangled throat as Zayn, torturously slowly, wrought a second orgasm from him, a weak spurt on his stomach before he simply trembled and cried, his body spent and exhausted.

  


Zayn tucked him in after rinsing and drying his body with wet and dry flannels, respectively. He cuddled him tightly and gently pet his curls, kissing away the few tears that still dripped down his cheeks, and murmuring what a good, good boy Harry had been. Once they both felt adequately returned to normalcy, they fell asleep in a naked tangle. 

  


~~~

  


The next morning, a highly disgruntled Liam woke them up by emerging with his own room key, pausing, and yelling: "Why the fuck is there a cock cage thrown on the floor? Shit, did you two-- nope, I don't wanna know!"

 


End file.
